戦争:War
by Daylite
Summary: AU. Kazama is the great demon lord who wants to use Chizuru to force the angels to surrender in a war.He finds her interesting as the plot moves on; and finally-plans to make her his.However, Hijikata who also loves Chizuru would protect her at all costs.
1. Prologue

**戦争:War**

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Yes, it's another AU fic. I've always wanted to write a Hakuouki Fic. Well, I don't originally plan for this name, but, whatever _. Anyway, I noticed that there are so little Kazama fics! I love him so much -he's my favorite character in Hakuouki! So, there- I decided to write a fic, based a a random inspiration by D.N. Angel's theme song. And yes, this is a short chapter. But it's only the prologue that's short, don't worry.<em>

_Anyway, enough of my blabbering-let's continue the story._

Enjoy!

Daylite presents: 戦争:War, Another AU fic, only with another plot.

* * *

><p><span>War: A state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state.<span>

_**Prologue**_

**In this world, there are 4 types of creatures.**

**Angels**

_Pureness within, carrying light and peace everywhere they go, the ultimate god._

**Demons**

_Evil and sinister, scheming to destroy peace the angels created, planning to throw the world into chaos as they once did. _

**Warriors of the Dawn**

_The neutral race. This race only hopes to avoid war and live peacefully, however the fight between Angels & Demons may never end, so they, detest them and wish to put a end to this war. Does not like either angels or demons._

**Time Travelers**

_Mystic creatures that traverse them time. No one knows what they look like or sound like. They side with no one, changing history as they make a difference._

* * *

><p><strong>History<strong>

_During the first magick war, Angels won and sealed every single demon into a stone statue. Demons and angels don't die but dawn warriors die, hence, filled with magick, they can only be sealed. Unknown to the angels, there's still one demon who's still alive; and he's the strongest demon ever lived-the one known for slaying 10 million angels-the red blooded Oni-Kazama Chikage._

_He freed every single demon alive, and started the great second magick war. The warriors of dawn that wanted peace, couldn't take it anymore, and decided to take action at that time. Both races were harming too much innocent lives during the process- even the angels-the symbol of peace-killed many. The leader of the dawn warrior-Hijikata Toshizou- took lead in the rebel._

_The angel princess-Yukimura Chizuru-was sought by many angels to persuade the warriors of dawn for a peace alliance between them both. Yukimura Chizuru, determined to get this done, meets trouble on the way…as the demon king got interested in her…_

_Hijikata Toshizou, fell for the angel princess the moment she step foot in the dawn warrior's territory. The time traveler, Senhime, who became friends with Yukimura Chizuru a long time ago when she was young, decided to help her, after finding out that she likes Hijikata Toshizou._

_The demon hears the time traveler's plan and decided to put her plan into good use in achieving the angel princess. With the angel princess that the angel race deeply treasures, he can force them into submission and claim her… it's like killing 2 birds with one stone. Then…the story truly begins, and the second magick war continues._

* * *

><p>Ending note: How was it _? Do you want me to continue? And yes, the word 'magick' is spelt on purpose-for a more historic 'touch'. ;P R&amp;R please<em>.<em>


	2. Magick 1: History Part 1

**戦争****:War**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note…<strong>

Hi everyone, it's been a really long time hasn't it? I'm really sorry about not being able to update. Well, I have my excuses, and they're at the bottom of the story. Please R&R and tell me about your feelings after you read the story. Thank you.

**To my reviewers:**

-Shourai-Sei: Thank you.

-abiecula: I'm not sure what you meant back there. Thank you for reviewing anyway.

-vampire-fetish15: That's good, it keeps you reading. Thanks for thy review XD

-Alectheraven: I know right, he shouldn't die, lol, well anyway in Kazama route's in the game, he was extremely sexy there and didn't die. Did you read it? Thanks for da review :D

-Eovin: Haha, okay. I know. They're so lovable when they're together, ne? But this chapter is just something you need to read to before I continue. Well, enjoy. Thanks for e review~

Alright, the next chapter there will be Kazama Chizuru 3 so be sure to tune in(or rather read in ;) )

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Magick 1: History Part 1<strong>

The ice froze on the water that was just spilled on to the glacial surroundings. It was on purpose that he broke the glass and ordered his irksome servant to clean it. He was not in a good mood because of his 'clan meeting' with other demons, older… _lower_ demons. They vexed and bothered him so much that he could kill them right away if he did not need them for his own egoistic empire.

Truly, what could be duller then a meeting with his father, the one who indirectly created him? He put his palm lightly on to his cheek and the base of his hands supported it on a chair. He closed his eyes. Seconds, minutes and hours slowly ticked by, as his level of irritated-ness magnified slowly, as he bottled up those feelings of his inside the heart of his.

Letting out a sudden outburst of anger, he punched into the wall next to him, next to the king's throne. His sudden mood swing-frustration tormented him- he has to find a solution to the war when spending time in this bored room. The wall gradually divided itself into many different shapes, and they slowly crumble and dissipate into dust.

One of his minions entered the king's chamber, intimidated by what the king had done, he quivered, which made the king smile triumphantly. The devil-the king, was said to be the most fearsome _fiend_ in the entire underworld. How much he wished to slaughter the minion of his that just went into the wide lightless hall. But nevertheless, he did not. He did not want to lose another one of his slaves. They could not be replenished that easily, because no one wanted to work for him as a servant. They know the consequences of it and would not want to risk it. Only those desperate enough, like the one right in front of him, would attempt.

His consultant, Kyuujyu Amagiri, appeared in the spacious room, in a blink of an eye. Oh, he was a higher classed demon, but not as high as the king himself. They had these kinds of ability-in order words, teleportation, was an easy task for them. However, this room was restricted. Only the people whom the king has given permission to may step into here.

There was a mild silence between them both as both waited for each other to speak first. The king himself did not want to flare his anger at his most trusted assistant, so he kept himself mute. His auxiliary consultant got the hint and began talking.

"Ou-sama, I have reports that there have been some movements at the light territory," Amagiri bellowed, voice shaking with unease. The angels have been winning the war, ever since the king's father stood down. The king himself was talented, but even with his endowments he could not defeat the kingdom of the sun. The king himself was not aggravated by this, not even a bit worried, and that precisely, is what made the elders and aggravated and afraid of death, scratch that, they could not even die, let's just say stoned.

Their timidly attitude made the king scowl whenever he attend their meeting, which was an unseemly attitude for a royalty, and it is one defect about the king which they think that it is destitute, and needs improvement. The king heaved a sigh. That startled the only 2 person in the room, because it was after all…the first time he did that.

It was unlike him.

Amagiri thought that…perhaps…they are going to lose the war after all.

* * *

><p>He did not once think that to halt the everlasting blood and tears, the dawn warriors might side with the angels. That completely checkmated all his pawns. Only with the king left, the demon gritted his teethes. The only one left in the battlefield. So lonely, so desolated, never once had he felt that way.<p>

The well of sadness that dwells deep in his heart begins digging itself deeper and deeper. He laughed. What could he do other than that, anyway? He was a mad man. People with white wings hovered over him and stabbed their shiny sacred sword into him. His whole body was now decorated with red crimson that he once had pleasure in witnessing when he slashed down his victims. It truly is derisive, a demon king, landing up in a state like this.

The angel's faces were filled with glee as they thought they have cut the last demon down, and they did their nation proud-they thought they cut down the mighty demonic king.

From then on, they thought no more war, no more demons, finally peace.

The demon king chuckled, this time, filled with a baleful and pernicious ring to it.

The demon king has never felt so much joy before, finally, _a true fight_, something which he had longed for…in years. Something to quench his never ending thirst, something to entertain him, even if it's his final battle to the death, he would not mind, after all, what fun is it when life is always so predictable?

This is when he thought, he should take over the world, everything. He'll make everything become his, and snitch away every single one of their most precious thing… they are the one who created the demon in him… making him this ireful, nothing left except hatred.

He swung his sword at everyone in his way. There were no allies left, he was sure of it. The battle armor that he worn-his favorite one-was torn, and he was indeed, furious at the enemies, he took another breath, before taking his favorite battle stance, and in a split second, the white winged creatures were down, and he had never felt this satisfied with himself before.

He licked the blood on his beloved weapon.

It's time to slay more angels, and stain them with the color of red, the color of the blossoming red devil, which was once said to be the most sinister demon of all.

Before he knew it, two whole nights and days has past and his armor was tattered and filled with blood stains. He swayed his weapon to remove the last victim which he murdered, the general. It's a troublesome thing to do, but a ruler could not be a ruler without his servants, right? He sheathes the sword back into its hilt, and slowly, strolled to the angel's territory, to free his slaves.

He was indeed the red blooded demon king.

* * *

><p>They had just lost 10 million soldiers, including their general, the princess's fiancée who promised to bring back the head for the demon king. What was more shocking is that rumors had said that it had only taken 1 demon to defeat them all.<p>

The princess was not devastated like the others, and neither did she weep. She did not believe those useless futile stuff was needed. It was merely a waste of time in complaining and it will even make the situation worse if the princess was found depressed.

The princess's heart did not lead her to think anything for revenge. It was the plain fact that she wanted the gloomy atmosphere around her to disappear. She excused herself back to her own room and devised a plan to convince her father for an alliance.

Her heart was swelling, as she gripped her chest, and blinked continuously to stop herself from showing her weak side-even to herself. She was not a strong person from the start, but for the sake of peace, that is the price she has to pay.

Her room was a short walk away from the army's tent. Sounds of eerie cries and sobs could be heard from all sides of the wall. She frowned, and as if possessed, her soul breaking apart, she wanted to express her feelings like them.

A sudden impact jerked the ground and the royalty on the walkway toppled. Wincing and grabbing on to something while trying to steady herself, as she clutched on to a pole right beside her, before returning back into her natural posture, and later, turned to find out what had occurred.

It was astounding. At first, she did not know what had happened except that there was smoke everywhere in the front rear of the kingdom's walls. Little by little, the smoke that made visibility almost to zero, cleared. A man with red bloody eyes stood there, with his now ragged looking clothes. She was stunned for a moment, because from the instant she perceived what transpired, it appeared as if nothing could be done.

Just by further inspection of eyeing the beast, she could apprehend that the man himself was obviously, not normal, and by guess, it was the king of _the oni(s)_. He was instilling terror to each and everyone who dare approach him.

Deep in the princess's heart, she was frightened. Yet, she felt compelled, to stop him from rampaging around. She managed to lull herself, as she strides out of the walkway and into where the demon was. She was at a state of placidity when she was eye-to-eye with the monstrosity.

They did not utter a word. The king stared at her in wonder, as she could retain her repose and sanity when even glancing at him.

He thought that things are about to get sapid.

"Leave," she ordered the demon himself, with a smile. The demon was not going to leave of course, without the things that he had come for.

"Is this a jest?" he questioned her. She once again gazed straight into his eyes, as if indirectly hinting him a 'no'. The two glared at each other for a long time, and neither moved. Ultimately, the princess was unable to handle the pressure from the king and blinked. With that, the king once again spoke.

"Free all my useless minions," he ordained, and cocked his eyebrow, waiting for her reaction. The princess did not reply all at once.

"Very well, but do not disturb our nation again, or I'll have to kill you myself," she hissed, sending him a threat. To him, no one has ever challenged him, although knowing her circumstances, she bravely responded in that way.

He concluded that he desired for a toy like her. It would be more vibrant…having someone as bright as her around.

"And you…will be mine soon," he murmured, only low enough for her to hear.

She, did not retort, but in state, blushed.

* * *

><p>He was once again back sitting on his own throne, this time, comfortable. He analyzed about what had happened. He was going to capture the princess's heart by all means, even if it means starting the great Magick war II.<p>

* * *

><p>"You must let me speak to the dawn warriors! We cannot afford to lose this war anymore-the dawn warriors have the potential, believe me!" the princess claimed, as each and every one of the angel's higher council grimaced.<p>

They had no faith in someone without wings.

"Well, you have no evidence that it will work out, even if you have, I'm sure it's some flimsy piece of shit that isn't worth a second to look at!" one of the council's member screeched in a shrilling voice.

Never giving up, the princess blurted one of her largest secret. "A time traveler told me that!"

Gasps soon filled the room-many were bewildered. Rumors has it that the princess once saw one when she was young, but it was later thought to be a false tale because there was no evidence.

Some people acted as if they believed, some not. The room was in a chaotic mess like in a court after the judge gave the verdict.

After a long wait, judgment was passed. She was to act as the representative of them to ally up with the angels.

The fate of the angels lies on her shoulders then.

Between heaven and hell, there is no peace on Kyoto. Now, the new warriors of the dawn, Shinsengumi, braved through the odds as they fashioned their swords on their waist, endeavoring to protect humans.

They learnt that neither angels nor demons are good. They create conflicts and wars just because of their hoggish yearn for something that either side has.

Though the air is crisp and fresh here and the morning and the dew make the whole place like heaven, but this is no heaven. It is worse than hell. Marching and patrolling around the outskirts of Edo was has become their diurnal routine. The vice-commander of the shinsengumi thought that finally nothing was going to happen today, but an abrupt visit by the princess of light herself made him horrified in fear of a new war.

She entered through the main gate of Edo, glancing around the town as if she had never seen one before. Her outfit was as prospective. The silvery beads and diamonds that twinkle under the sunlight, the pearls and silk hung around her, she must be the one.

But her face bore innocence, and to him, she was indeed a bonny woman. The way she smiles, is forgiving and without ever having to communicate to her, he could see that she wears an aura of indulgent.

Her servants tailed her, until she came to a halt in front of him. She seemed jubilant to see the vice-commander. It left the vice-commander puzzled. She bowed down, as a sign of respect.

"Shinsengumi officer, representative of the dawn warriors, I am the princess of light, and I am not obliged to reveal my name," she apprised, as the shinsengumi was still recovering from the action the royalty did.

He immediately responded as expected, telling her to get up. "That is fine. May I ask what business have you come to do here at this moment?" he inquired, as he concentrated to hear the next answer. He did not know it was war or whatever it is, it could only mean my paperwork and more patrolling.

"I've come here to ask an alliance with the dawn warriors, as representative of the holy nation." She whispered, not wishing the people around in the street to hear portions of their colloquy.

* * *

><p>Kondo Isami, the shinsengumi commander, listened instinctively as he closed both of his eyes, of those soft yet gentle words the <em>hime <em>said, but those words had a _double meaning_; if one who hearken to it correctly.

"_Kyokucho _Kondo, please allow me to recount a poem which I've heard, which will do you much good, as for the dawn warriors, the people of Edo, the innocent living creatures-regardless of who they are."

She uttered it, with perfect pitch, reciting the poem.

"Forlorn struck the peoples heart as the dawn became dusk,

Overruled by the night,

Banishing the sun,

Becoming a state of nullity,

The world became red,

As it filled itself with red blooming flowers."

The commander let out an unrestrained gasp. It was a beautiful poem…but the meaning inside it…was wicked. He shifted uneasily as he finally made his decision.

"We'll work with you."

* * *

><p>Just the thought of being able to sit beside him during their dinner would make her heart squeal. She observed him like a laboratory specimen, not missing out his every movement and reactions.<p>

Glancing at Hijikata Toshizo, the royalty finds herself more and more absorbed into him. He had an undetectable beauty that no one had. She finds him… cute.

* * *

><p>Travelling through time, the one who trespasses it whenever she likes foresaw a future-a future that has no happiness. An empty future, some might say. Sen did not want to be a heroine, nor did she desire to save the world from total destruction. She was not even a least bit concerned about it actually. If she wants to survive, she could simply glitch back into the past. It is as simple as ABC.<p>

What she is more solicitous was about her best friend's love interest-Hijikata Toshizo. She knew if she did not act, something inconceivable would occur. It gave her a headache, but she resolved to aid her friend in every possible way-and to inhibit the rise of the demon.

* * *

><p>"Ou-sama, please pardon me for snooping but what is your next plan?"Amagiri inquired, for his curiosity is breaking down the innards of his heart.<p>

The young king did not even reply, but he just chuckled. He did not plan for anybody to know it, even time travelers- the annihilation of each and every other race except this, and of course, and especially, the _angels, _except one. Yes, for she is extraordinary, she could keep her place in his heart, he wants to fill himself with absolute joy while she _exhilarates_ him.

Oh, the thought of her being in that state already made his day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note…<strong>

This wasn't a rush work, so it turned out beautifully, and it was the most beautiful work I have ever written, though not so much descriptive, but I figured that the description wasn't needed in this point of time. The descriptive part will come in later, where I will definitely describe the settings and clothes more, and of course, appearances, etc.

I also will apologize for my lateness in updating. How many months has it been seen I last updated a story? I don't know exactly, because I'm either busy with homework, tuition, fangirling other anime, revising for my exams or translating.

If you ever happened to ask me where my inspiration for this work comes from… then I'd say maybe me being attracted to folktales and fairytales, and other fantasy genre style.

And also, this work uses some Japanese words to bring in the true style of the story, without using it in that specific sentence, it will feel weird so don't ask me why did I destroyed the story by putting them in, which in other words, is an insult. That is why I hope you readers will understand.

…**Japanese words Used and Explanations…**

Ou-sama: King. Japanese people use '-sama' for the respect of calling out to people higher ranking then them, or usually kings and queens, their master and mistresses.

Kyokucho: Commander.

…**History…**

There isn't much history you need to know for reading this fic. Just bear in mind that the shinsengumi meant _newly selected corps _and were special police force at the late shogunate period.

Alright, time's up. I'll end my note here, until next time, which will be probably in September or October, or even later, which is November.

Take care everyone & have fun, Daylite.


End file.
